vecinos
by ainhoa de cullen
Summary: edward y bella son vecinos, nunca se han dirijido la palabra pero se atraen mutuamente, que pasara cuando por cosa del destino se queden encerrados en un ascensor sin otra cosa que hacer mas que mirarse las caras?  un fantastico lemmon edward/bella


Hola a todos aquí les dejo mi primera historia, espero les guste…

…tumbados bajo le crepúsculo, contemplando la luna nueva, esperando un nuevo eclipse, a la luz del amanecer…

**Bella POV**

Aquí estoy intentando abrir la dichosa puerta del portal a las 7 de la madrugada, después de haber estado toda la maldita noche de fiesta con mis mejores amigas Alice, Rosalie y Tanya.

Es increíble que aun después de casi 8 años juntas sigan con la jodida idea de que encuentre un novio, pero yo estoy muy bien y muy tranquila sola, además no me apetece tener novio después de lo que paso la ultima vez con el hijo de puta de James, que me dejo tirada por irse con la puta de Jessica…

Y aquí estoy apoyada contra el ascensor esperando a que llegue para poder irme a dormir de una vez!

La verdad es que no me había fijado lo mucho que e bebido ya que ni siquiera veo el botoncito del 5. Y en ese preciso instante, mientras las puertas se estaban cerrando apareció una mano que las paro de golpe para entrar.

NO….el no por favor que esa mano no sea de…. MIERDA!

**Edward POV**

De verdad que un día de estos voy a matar a mis amigos Emmet y Jasper. Me han tenido toda la noche juntándome con millones y millones de chicas para que así me sacara una buena novia o como mínimo echara un buen polvo. Pero no se daban cuenta de que esas mujeres, si se les puede llamar así, eran muy cerradas de mente y muy abiertas de patas, y vale, reconozco que hace bastante que no follo pero eso no significa que necesite a la primera niñata, tonta del culo, que lo único que le importan son sus pechos de silicona...

El caso que después de todos esos intentos y mis negaciones rotundamente, me han dejado irme, y aquí estoy bajando del taxi medio ciego perdido, ya que con cada chica iban tres o cuatro copas incluidas… Debían ser las 7 de la madrugada y mientras me peleaba con las llaves para entrar al portal vi como las puertas del ascensor se abrían así que eché a correr para entrar antes de quedarme esperando al próximo y que mis amigos se lo pensaran mejor i vinieran a por mi.

Y justo cuando pare las puertas con la mano, y me disponía a entrar vi a mi vecina. Si, esa vecina que estaba tan tremendamente buena pero nunca me había dirigido palabra alguna ni yo a ella.

Estaba apoyada contra la esquina mirándome y sonrojándose al mismo tiempo, tenia el pelo enmarañando y se estaba mordiendo el labio levemente. Estaba tan jodidamente sexy en esa posición que sentí como mi compañero Eddie cobraba vida. Y justo entonces se hoyo un ruido demasiado extraño que lo único que decía era que íbamos a estar un buen rato encerrados, y ante esa idea no pude mas que sonreír…

**Bella POV**

Y si en efecto ahí estaba el, mi vecino, ese que estaba tan jodidamente bueno, con ese pelo cobrizo y esos ojazos verdes que con solo una mirada hacia que me mojase de una manera vergonzosa.

El caso es que estaba yo, ahí delante de el, mirándole embobada cuando el ascensor se paro de golpe, mi cara debía ser de susto, pero la suya tenia una burlona sonrisa pintada en sus perfectos labios.

De que coño se reía este?, estábamos encerrados y ningún maldito botón funcionaba, el ascensor ni subía ni bajaba… madre de dios! Estaba encerrada con el, cerrada en 2 metros cuadrados, cerrada con el por tiempo indefinido, y cada vez hacia mas calor en ese espacio. Sentía su mirada fija en mí y eso me hacia poner nerviosa.

- perfecto- murmure bajito.

- si que lo es- dijo el en otro murmullo muy bajito, como si fuese un comentario para si mismo, que aun así oí. Y me sonrió. Hizo una sonrisa torcida que hizo que me derritiese al instante.

Me concentre para no poner cara de gilipollas y quedar en ridículo delante de el.

Así que decidí sentarme ya que tenía para largo rato, y antes de que volviera a deslumbrarme y me cayera de culo, mejor me sentaba. El se sentó delante de mí, i estiro las piernas muy cerca de mí, y yo hice lo mismo. Nuestras piernas casi se tocaban y podía notar como si entre nosotros hubiese una corriente eléctrica que me hacia poner los pelos de punta.

-parece que nos hemos quedado encerrados- dijo le con un tono de voz demasiado sexy.

-s…sí, e…eso pa…parece- perfecto, ahora era tartamuda. Pero es que parecía imposible hacer una frase coherente con el delante.

- creo que no he tenido el placer de presentarme nunca, soy Edward Cullen- en ese momento no sabia muy bien que decir pero esta claro que decirle al vecino buenorro que tienes delante de ti "_la verdad es que yo si que te conocía desde que te vi por primera vez mojo mis bragas solo con pensar en ti"_no era lo mas adecuado así que me limite a asentir.

-bueno me vas a decir tu nombre?- dijo con tono burlón.

-soy Bella Swan. Nos hemos cruzado alguna vez, cierto?- y por que cojones le preguntaba eso?, así, claro, ya lo sé, por que soy gilipollas y quiero oír su voz aterciopelada que tan loca me vuelve.

Y en ese momento se acerco a mi lentamente, hasta que nuestras caras quedaron a cuatro centímetros. Su aliento golpeaba fuertemente mi cara, y era delicioso, embriagador, casi adictivo…

Acorto esas distancia y me dio un par de besos en las mejillas y allí donde sus labios habían tocado mi piel quemaba fuertemente, y sentía un hormigueo, ansiando más caricias. Y demasiado rápido se alejó de mí.

Note como se agolpaba la sangre en mis mejillas con eses estúpido sonrojo típico en mí, y de repente empezó a hacer muchísimo calor ahí dentro.

**Edward POV**

Dios, rozar su piel tan tremendamente suave fue delicioso, notaba como mis labios ansiaban rozar los suyos tan carnosos y rojos, como en los míos quedaba un hormigueo y quemaban, pero noté como mi pequeño eddie latía con más fuerza y me alejé demasiado rápido antes de hacer algo que no debería. Hacia demasiada calor, y necesitaba bajar mi erección de alguna manera, así que empecé a desabrochar mi camisa, botón por botón, y noté los ojos de bella clavados en mi cuerpo y eso me hizo sentir tremendamente cachondo, ver como sus ojos se abrían como platos a medida que descubría mi pecho, y cuando ella posó sus ojos en los míos, se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando y giró su cara bruscamente mientras sus preciosas mejillas se coloreaban con un rojo intenso. Yo solté una carcajada y ella se sonrojó aún más. Ella agitaba su mano de arriba abajo intentando darse aire, posó sus ojos en mi cuerpo semidesnudo, tenía la vista perdida, como si estuviese pensando en algo. A los pocos segundos me miró con una sonrisa pícara y estaba jodidamente sexy, y empezó a desplazar sus manos lentamente por su camisa desabotonando uno a uno sus botones y descubriendo cada vez más trozo de sus preciosos y bien formados pechos, y una vez hubo acabado se la quitó del todo y removió sus cabellos, y por si no tenia poco con el espectáculo, fijé la vista es sus redondas tetas y pude apreciar como unas pequeñas gotas de sudor descendían lentamente por su escote, y en ese momento casi rompo mis pantalones de lo tremendamente excitado que estaba. A ella ese detalle no le paso desapercibido y sonrió ampliamente al ver lo que había hecho en mí.

Esta chica me iba a llevar a la perdición. Me aclare la garganta dispuesto a hablar.

-Y…. bueno cuéntame de ti- dije, dispuesto a entablar una conversación.

-Que quieres saber?- dijo desafiante.

-Cuantos años tienes?- pregunte lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-21…. Y tu?-

-21- dije riéndome, bueno eso era algo bueno que tuviera la misma edad que yo.

-emmm… y hace cuanto que estas por aquí?- me pregunto, supongo que ella quería hablar conmigo.

-vine hace 1 año cansado de las habitaciones que me ofrecía el campus de mi universidad- sonrió o me lo pareció?- de que te ríes?- le pregunte con una sonrisa que supuse que era de bobo. Ella sonrió.

-es agradable saber que tengo delante de mí a un chico que estudia y no es como otros muchos patanes que solo piensan en divertirse…-contestó.

-y tu que, cuanto hace que estas aquí?- le pregunté.

-te as dado cuenta lo raro de la situación?- me preguntó.- ni siquiera nos conocemos y estamos contándonos la vida el uno al otro, es bastante raro…-

- la verdad no te lo voy a negar… pero que otra cosa podemos hacer?, aparte de mirarnos la cara mientras esperamos a que alguien se de cuenta de que le ascensor se ha roto y nos sacan de aquí…- a mí se me ocurrían unas cuantas cosas a hacerle a esa diosa divina que tenia delante de mi, todas impuras, pero ese comentario mejor me lo guardaba.

- claro que otra cosa…- eso era sarcasmo?, en serio lo había dicho con esa intención?, que no me lo repita dos veces que la tomo aquí mismo…

**Bella POV**

Aún no me creía todo l oque había hecho… en serio yo me había quitado la camisa delante de un desconocido tan sensualmente, yo le había mirado la polla a Edward? En serio?... esa definitivamente no era yo, y al parecer este hombre de delante mío era capaz de sacar a una Bella totalmente nueva, sensual, sexy…

No se como fui capaz de decir esa ultima frase, mi voz sonó totalmente desconocida, y ella pedía a gritos que me Edward me follara aquí mismo, cuando lo dije, en sus ojos se reflejaba sorpresa, lujuria y… deseo?, pero lo dejo pasar y seguimos con nuestro interrogatorio.

Y ahora aquí estábamos con una tensión sexual en el aire, que casi se podía cortar, connotándonos nuestras vidas. Y cuando el se pasaba la mano por el pelo o hacia algún movimiento condenadamente sexy me mojaba aún más, tanto que me daba miedo gotear y todo… y cuando los movimientos los hacia yo podía ver su pantalón cada vez más apretado. Y hacia demasiado calor sumado con todo lo que pasaba.

Cuando baje mi cara para soplar entre mis pechos húmedos, Edward puso una cara de dolor, el lo estaba pasando igual de mal que yo pero apenas nos conocíamos para abalanzarnos uno sobre el otro y follar como conejos durante toda la noche. Así que yo reprimía mis gemidos con cada uno de sus movimientos y el se limitaba a poner caras de dolor.

Pasamos unas tres horas encerrados en ese diabólico ascensor, hasta que al fin alguien lo llamo y se empezó a mover. Edward y yo nos sonreímos y cuando el ascensor avisó de que se abrían las puertas nos levantamos demasiado rápido, ansiando salir de aquella atmósfera sexual que estaba encerrada en el ascensor y cuando nos levantábamos, su cara rozo mis pechos semidesnudos y mi mano rozo aquel bulto que había en sus pantalones, ambos gemimos con fuerzas y mientras las puertas se abrían lentamente Edward se abalanzó contra mí.

**Edward POV**

No podía ser… había conseguido aguantar todas aquellas infernales horas ahí dentro con aquella perfecta mujer, sufriendo, y al final cuando ya tenía el alivio al alcance de mi mano voy yo y le rozo el pecho con la cara, madre de dios como se sintió eso, y ella me roza la polla con sus perfectas manos sedosas… y ahí se rompió mi auto control.

Me abalancé contra ella, besando salvajemente sus labios, tocando cada parte de su cuerpo y ella el mío, madre de dios como se sentían sus manos a mi alrededor, sus labios carnosos eran mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, toda ella era mejor. Salimos del ascensor besándonos febrilmente, y casi tirando al suelo a la señora que nos había sacado de allí, mientras nos movíamos por el piso sin rumbo fijo desplace mi boca su cuello, para poder respirar y ya de paso ver en que planta nos encontrábamos. Perfecto era la sexta planta, ahí viva yo. Volví a atacar su boca introduciendo mi lengua en ella, era la cosa mas placentera que había probado nunca, el sabor de esa mujer era adictivo, mis pantalones y mi pobre Eddie no podían más iban a estallar en cualquier momento. Palpé mis bolsillos en busca de mis llaves mientras ella rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos y tiraba suavemente de mi pelo haciendo que gimiera. O encontraba las llaves rápidamente o me la follaba ahí en medio. Al fin encontré mis llaves y abrí la puerta, metí un portazo en cuanto estuvimos dentro, la cogí por las nalgas y me la subí para llevármela a la cama. En cuanto llegamos a mi habitación nos tiré a la cama quedando ella debajo de mí. Y empecé a besar su cuello lentamente mientras gemía, baje hasta llegar a sus pechos y le arranqué el sujetador y me lleve un pecho a la boca saboreando sus fervientes pezones ya erectos por la excitación.

-Edward….- gimió, y eso me puso cachondo como nunca en mi vida.

Mi polla iba a explotar no tenia tiempo para preparatorias así que le baje le pantalón y le arranque ese tanga negro que llevaba de un mordisco, cosa que hizo que gimiera de sorpresa.

Al ver su tan húmedo coño decidí que debía probarlo y en ese momento baje mi cabeza hasta su centro lamiendo su clítoris. Ella chillo de satisfacción y eso hizo que le metiera un dedo.

-EDWAAARDD….. SIIII MAAASS PORFAVOORR!- esas palabras me excitaron demasiado. Y provocó que le metiera otros dos dedos de golpe. Cuando note que sus paredes se contraían, señal de que estaba llegando a su clímax, saque los dedos y rápidamente los sustituí con mi lengua para acabar mi trabajo. Cuando llegó saboreé todo aquel flujo que salía de ella, era el sabor más delicioso que había probado nunca. Cuando subí para besar sus labios, ella nos giró para ponerse sobre mí y descendió besando cada parte de mi cuerpo que alcanzaba su boca.

-ahora me toca a mí- me dijo con voz demasiado sensual, mientras sus manos pasaban por mi hinchada polla.

**Bella POV**

-ahora me toca a mí- dije con una voz totalmente desconocida mientras posaba mis manos en su bulto tan tremendamente hinchado.

El me había hecho gemir y chillar como nunca en mi vida sí que le iba a devolver el favor.

Baje su bóxer, su polla era más grande de lo que me había imaginado, pero era muy apetecible, lo único que quería era probar su sabor así que descendí asta ponerme a cuatro patas, y con ella a la altura de mi boca. Y la probé, el gruñó de placer y dejo caer su cabeza contra el colchón, seguí con mi trabajo, metía todo lo que cabía de ella en mi boca y lo que no me entraba lo acompañaba con mi mano, el puso sus manos en mi cabeza marcando el ritmo que deseaba que siguiera, y así seguí hasta que un chorro de una sustancia caliente me llegó a la garganta, saboreé todo aquel jugo que desprendía su cuerpo, fascinada de su sabor, y de repente algo me alzo y me susurró al oído mientras mordía mi lóbulo:

-se acabaron los juegos, voy a follarte como nunca te han follado nena- y eso hizo que me mojara abundantemente.

Se colocó sobre mí y me embistió con fuerza, lo podía notar en el pecho, sus embestidas eran fuertes y rápidas, y hacian que gimiera en todo momento.

-EDWAAARDD!- chille con fuerza.

-si nena chilla mi nombre…. OH BELLAA NO SAVES LO BIEN QUE SE TE SIENTEE!- dijo el.

EDWARD…. MAAS…. MAAASSS….. MAAAAS RAAAPIIDOOOO!- el aumentó sus embestidas y me hicieron chillar de placer, sentía que iba a llegar al orgasmo.

-EDWARDDD…. ME VENGOOO!- dije casi sin aliento.

-OOOHH SIIIIIII….. BELLAAA….. VENTEE CONMIGOOO!- y tras esas palabras no pude por más que chillar mientras el orgasmo hacia temblar cada parte de mi cuerpo y sentía el semen de Edward correr dentro de mí.

Tras la última embestida, Edward calló sobre mí y no rodó para aguantar el todo el peso.

- ha sido fantástico…- dije entre jadeos.

- eres perfecta bella…- me dijo el.

Y tras esas palabras empecé a besarlo salvajemente.

- que, preparada para la segunda ronda?- me preguntó.

Y yo no pude por más que sonreír y volver a sus labios.

A la mañana siguiente, bueno más bien noche siguiente ya que habíamos pasado toda la mañana follando como si nos fuera la vida en ello y pasamos la tarde durmiendo, me desperté con cada parte de mi cuerpo dolorido y apoyada en el pecho de Edward con una sonrisa en su cara.

-buenos días princesa- me susurro al oído.

-buenos días dios griego- dije entre risas.

Y así nos quedamos uno al lado del otro en un silencio cómodo.

Al cabo de unos días ya éramos una pareja formal vivíamos juntos, dormíamos juntos… todo lo que una pareja normal suele hacer, exceptuando nuestras ansías de sexo que teníamos, le cual nos pasábamos prácticamente todo el día practicando…

Quien nos diría que Edward y yo nos conoceríamos un día a las 7 de la madrugada, por culpa de que el ascensor que cogimos se estropeó y que gracias a ello pase la mejor noche de mí vida con aquel vecino que siempre veía tan imposible de conseguir, el cual ahora era mi novio.

FIN


End file.
